


Faces of Love

by eroticincubi



Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Iron Man 3 - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, One sided relationship, Sex, Steve is so sweet and socially awkward, Tony and Peter are dorks, private relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroticincubi/pseuds/eroticincubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Tony are in a private relationship, Peter knows it can't last and gets the feeling that Steve has a crush on Tony and wants to ask him out. Peter's sad, Tony's confused and Steve is hopeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faces of Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer/AN:** Inspired by kiyala’s _“Measuring up”_ and _“If I only Could”_ as well as gwendolin23’s _“Peter Knows”_ This is my own rendition of the Peter/Tony/Steve love triangle. I haven’t decided whether I want this to be a multi chapter or not, I’ll let you guys decide. **Spoilers include:** Captain America: The First Avenger, The Avengers, The Amazing Spiderman, and Iron Man 3.

_“_ _How the faces of love have changed turning_ _the pages… And I have changed oh, but you... you remain ageless…_ _”_ _–Stevie Hicks “Crystal”_

**__ **

**_ Peter _ **

He was currently involved with Tony Stark.

“He” being a young man who went by the name of Peter Parker. Peter Parker, who was the quiet and reserved R&D geek half the day and the spectacular Spider-Man for the rest of the other; was having a private relationship with the multi-billionaire playboy philanthropist: Tony Stark, who was also Iron Man.

Peter knew that this relationship wouldn’t last. For Tony, Peter must have been some young, tight, vigorous body he wanted to rut against until he got bored, then lo and behold something new and most likely with a pair of double D fun bags walked on by giving Tony an excuse to chase after them. This thought causes Peter frown, Tony breaking up with him over a woman and only because he knew how quickly Tony goes through women; like a change of underwear.

At the moment, Tony was trailing a path of hot, slow kisses down the front of Peter’s body. Peter had been writhing and moaning softly, one of his hands gripped tightly at the bed sheets beneath him until Tony ran his hot wet tongue along Peter’s awaiting erection. Peter bucks up his hips and gave a loud cry which he covers with a bite against the back of his other hand. He then heard a lecherous sounding chuckle coming from Tony.

“God, you’re dirty,” Peter groaned, his voice sounding deeper than usual and he licked his lips.

Opening his eyes he saw that Tony was staring down at him with a particular smile. Peter felt that surprised/excited tingle one gets which spreads quickly across his chest when he saw those crinkles at the corners of Tony’s bright brown eyes. He knew Tony didn’t smile like that often. Peter had seen Tony smile, sure, but it was usually for show, like for magazines and interviews or even during Avenger meetings.

It felt like years ago that the incidents with Aldrich Killian and the New York wormhole aliens occurred. Even more so when the Lizard ran amok but now here they were a year later after all of that; and here was Peter having an affair with this man. This same unattainable, incredibly charming, sexy man was also a walking breathing target for so many. How was this, _his_ life?

“And here I thought I was the one that couldn’t switch off,” Tony had suddenly said. Oh God, was he talking and Peter not paying attention? Oh well, “What’s on your mind, kiddo?”

Peter glared up at Tony for the nickname, it was inappropriate and it also made Peter feel like a child, “Don’t call me “kiddo” you know I hate it, especially when we’re in bed.”

Tony chuckled as if nothing was wrong, “Fine, whatever,” he kissed the tip of Peter’s nose, “but are you going to tell me what’s on your mind or am I going to have to use extreme force to get it out? Either way, you’re fucked, Cottontail.”

At _that_ nickname, Peter blushes terribly; in fact his whole body must have been red for Tony laughed harder, “Oh, that’s a name you _don’t_ seem to mind do you,” Tony leans down and said in a whisper over Peter’s lips, “ _Cottontail_?”

Peter closes his eyes and moans feeling the bristle of Tony’s facial hair when he kisses the younger man slowly, one of Tony’s hands ran through the soft browns of Peter’s hair against the side of his head. Peter’s legs shifted to accommodate the welcoming weight of Tony’s body making him comfortable so that Peter could wrap his arms around Tony’s torso.

Peter was no longer thinking much after that.

~*~

Hours later, Peter was taking a shower. The hot blast from the nozzle sprayed wonderfully over his head and shoulders, relaxing the muscles he didn’t realize were tense. The young hero ran his fingers through the wet hair and he spits the water accumulating in his mouth against the corner of the shower.  
  
It wasn’t until he felt a soapy hand swipe across his abdomen did his Spider sense go off, “Hey! Take it easy cowboy, it’s just me,” came Tony’s reply who was now being pressed tightly against the slick wet white tiles. Peter smiled none too apologetic; the hand which gripped Tony’s wrist rubbed its thumb gently over the pulse.

“Sorry Tony, you startled me.” Peter’s left hand he found was gripping Tony’s wet right hip.

“Obviously,” he looked down at Peter’s wet pink lips then up to his eyes again.

Peter closes the gap and initiates a kiss. His hips rutting in slow smooth circles and he felt Tony’s excitement beginning to harden against this right thigh.

“As much as I would love for this to continue,” Peter started, “I’ve got to go.”  
  
“I think New York can deal with Spiderman calling in sick this one time,” Tony purrs and gently bites Peter’s lower lip.

“But I never call in sick…” Peter groans, releasing Tony’s wrist so that his hand could trail down Tony’s body and over the erection waiting for him.

“That’s why it’s called, ‘ _calling in sick’_ , Peter,” the older man hisses at the touch and his eyes rolled shut, “fuck, you’re so good with your hands.”

“I’m also good with my other body parts or so I’m told.” Peter gave Tony a cheeky grin before kissing him slowly on the mouth again, Tony groaned and he reaches up to curl his fingers into the wet dark brown locks of Peter’s hair.

With a wordless grunt, Tony turns them around so that Peter was now pressed up against the tile, his young full ass presented to him; Tony really, _really,_ liked his ass.

Peter panted softly, his right cheek was pressed against the cold tiles while Tony’s hands began to grope and prod at Peter’s ass until finally he felt two of Tony’s fingers fill him.  
  
“And still wet inside,” Tony whispered with a grin against his left ear, Peter blushes, and bites at his own knuckles to keep from crying out too loudly. He was still a bit self-conscious about being so loud while in the throes of sex, Tony loved it.

Soon Tony felt that Peter was ready enough for him and spreads Peter just enough to side himself right in. Peter’s hands braced against the tiles and cries out with pleasure at the stretch.

“Fuck, you’ve got a great ass,” Tony groaned and watched as his hips begin to pound into and out of Peter, who moaned in reply.  
  
Reaching down Peter strokes himself in time with Tony’s thrusts and was soon coming against the slick tiles with a loud moan; he felt Tony’s cock throbbing inside him, having come just after Peter, no doubt. Tony kisses Peter’s shoulders lazily and hummed, “Always so good to me.”

After having yet _another_ shower, Peter finally changes into his Spider-Man suit and was walking back and forth between rooms either looking for a glove or a boot, and then there was his mask, which he found behind the couch. How did it get there?

“I don’t know why you don’t wear the suit I made you, it will keep you safe,” Tony said while watching the young Spider hero from his place on the couch, Tony was wearing a white fluffy bath robe, his brown eyes following Peter’s every move around the room.

“The idea of being cooped up in a can doesn’t really appeal to me, even with JARVIS having my back,” Peter smiles at Tony over his shoulder.

“What part of _‘it will keep you safe’_ don’t you get?” Tony stood and walks over to Peter, his hands reaching for the red and blue lycra clad waist.

“Tony, I’m fine with what I got, really.”

“Is this a pride thing? Because I can totally work with that and make you something else like—“      

Peter didn’t wait to hear what else Tony had in mind, for he kissed him again to both shut him up and distract him. Needless to say it worked, “No, thank you.” Peter smiles and pulls away from him then began to walk toward the large open windows of Stark Tower.

“Hey, not fair,” Tony pouted and follows Peter to the windows while Peter was closer to pulling his mask on when he turns to see the other man, looking a little forlorn. Or at least Peter had hoped he did, then again wishful thinking and all that.

Peter chose to laugh, “Don’t you ever get enough of me?”  
  
“Nope, you’ve ruined me,” Tony grins back and kisses him once more.

Oh, how Peter wished he could believe that. He wished it with all his might as he drops off the side of the building and swings away.

~*~

Several days later the Avengers were taking in a meeting with Director Fury, it had seemed that each of the heroes (and heroine) had an adversary that had decided to form their own group of crazy super villains to bring down their opponents. Which was funny because didn’t they _just_ have this kinda fight a year ago? Yes? No? Maybe? I dunno.

But anyway, their mission was to track down each villain and take them out individually before they decided to come up with some harebrained scheme to trap our heroes (and heroine), they were dismissed and the room was filled with the sound of chairs being pushed back as well as the other team members chatting amongst themselves while walking out. Director Fury had pulled Tony aside for a moment and Peter noticed that Steve had also lingered behind.  
  
Tony shrugged at whatever Fury had said to him and gave him a small smirk, Fury only shook his head and finally left the room passing by Peter giving the young hero a small nod which Peter had returned along with a smile. Looking into the room again he saw Tony’s back and Steve’s face just over Tony’s shoulder. Peter couldn’t really hear what they were talking about until he saw a genuine jolt of surprise in Tony’s body, what could have Steve said to Tony that would make him jump like that?  

They were having a private conversation that Peter couldn’t hear but he was able to make out one word from Steve lips. Single. _“Are you single?”_ Peter felt as though he were spiraling toward the ground, no way was he going to dawdle for the rest of that conversation. He had decided to go; besides he had school work to do.

Later after having changed into his civilian clothes, Peter catches the elevator on its way down and who should already be in there but Steve. Great. Well it’s really not Steve’s fault, after all Steve doesn’t know that Peter and Tony have… whatever it is that they have.  
  
“Peter,” Steve smiled warmly at him, just as the younger man stepped in and pushes the button to the street level.  
  
“Cap,” he smiled politely in reply.  
  
“It’s Steve out of uniform,” the blond corrected but still friendly nonetheless.  
  
“Sorry, it’s still just a little hard getting used to calling everyone by their first name.” he lied, then again Tony did seem to like it when Peter called him “Boss” in both the bedroom and the workshop. 

Steve reaches out and places a hand on Peter’s shoulder affectionately, “We should hang out together sometime, grab a beer or something.”

Peter blinked and stared wide eyed at the tall blond, “Um yeah! That’d be really cool Cap, erm Steve!” The younger man found himself smiling in return. It wasn’t until he heard the distinctive ping from the elevator did he noticed how warm Steve’s skin really was.  
  
“Parker,” Peter heard the familiar sound of Tony’s voice and turned to see him from the open doors, “I thought you left a while ago.”  
  
Peter blushes and quickly pulls away from Steve, “I was about to, was there something you needed?” he had hoped he didn’t sound too desperate than he felt at that moment.

Tony gave him that cocky though infamous Tony Stark smile, “So long as you’re offering…”  
  
Steve cleared his throat from behind them, Peter recoiled, “I have a few things to take care of first, is your need urgent or can it wait until later if possible tomorrow?” the young man asked quickly and professionally as possible, he saw or at least he thought he saw a change in Tony’s eyes at the address.

“It can wait till later, I’ll call you and let you know,” Tony responded with a slight pout at the end. Peter offered a nervous smile then brushes past him while high tailing it out of there and clutches hard at the strap of his backpack.

Later on Spider-Man had been seen swinging through the busy Manhattan area and was currently perching over the heads of one of his preferred gargoyles when he heard the distinctive roaring hum of the Iron Man suit. Peter felt his heart doing back flips and front flips and whatever flips you can think of especially when he heard the metallic *THUNK* dropping onto the concrete roof slightly above him.

“So, what happened earlier today with Capsicle?” Tony asked as his face plate lifted up and stared down at Peter, one foot braces against the roof.  
  
“What do you mean ‘what happened’?” Peter turned his attention toward the older hero by looking straight up at him from his crouched state. Tony looked somewhat disgruntled but then again why would he? It’s not as if he was doing anything in the elevator with the American Hero. Why would Tony care anyway? Peter had nothing to be ashamed of.

“I dunno, you guys just looked a little…” the older man paused and leans down lower so that they were almost face to face, “ _close_.”

“Well,” Peter started as he gave an inaudible gulp, “from the very beginning you did say you didn’t want people to find out about us, so I acted accordingly.”

“You acted ‘accordingly’,” Tony repeated in a dumbfound tone, and shook his head, “you know, sometimes I just don’t get you.”

Those last eight words made Peter feel like Tony punched him in the gut. That is until some guy in a black ski mask decided to rob an old lady’s purse, then it was time to spring into action. And even though he felt a little better by stringing up the dumb guy up above a lamp post, it still didn’t make him feel any better about what Tony had said.

~*~

A few weeks went by and already Peter had gone out with Steve as well as Clint, Natasha and even Thor about a total of four times. Steve was a pretty okay guy when he wasn’t all Captain America-ed out and even the rest of the team had started to warm up to the young Spider hero. He was putting on his best going out shirt when Tony spies him on his way out.

“You going out with Capsicle again?”

“Yep, he invited me for drinks and a round of pool; you should come with who knows it could be fun.”

Peter made Tony an offer that apparently Tony couldn’t refuse and had tagged along with the group of them. They had decided to go to Amsterdam Billiards which is a pub, darts, ping pong and pool hall kinda scene.  
  
Tony had been at the booth where they had all been sitting at, Clint and Thor were at the ping pong table, Bruce and Natasha were playing foosball in another corner while Peter and Steve were playing at one of the pool tables, Peter was clutching hard on his cue.  
  
“You know I’ve never really played before,” Peter admitted and felt a little nervous about scratching up the green felt of the table.  
  
“It’s easy, I’ll show you,” Steve offered and began to assist Peter into shooting position, he even went as far as covering his body around Peter’s to show him how to properly hold onto the cue and shoot the white ball toward the colored ones.

Peter suddenly felt a little uncomfortable; Steve’s unnatural body heat seemed to send out waves of warmth out of the tight light blue shirt he wore, not to mention the hard chest muscles pressing against the lean thin muscles of Peter’s back; Peter blushed at the crossing thought of Steve without a shirt and then he felt a pang of guilt for even thinking it.

“Th-thanks, I think I got it,” Peter said quietly and saw Steve’s face turn toward his from the corner of his eye.  
  
“Oh, right,” Steve gave a nervous chuckle and lifted himself away from the younger man to stand over at the far end of the table to watch him play his turn. Peter licks his lips and glances up at Tony who had abandoned his drink and was walking toward them.  
  
“Having fun?” he asked with a sweet looking smile, though his eyes had said otherwise.

“Yeah we are,” Peter smiled back and took his shot though none of the colored balls made it into any of the pockets.

“Hopeless,” Tony snorted and made a gesture to Peter to hand him the cue just as Steve took his turn, landing two striped colored balls into the pockets but had missed on the third, so they were solids, “come here Parker,” Peter blinks and is suddenly pulled over so now Tony was the one covering him and guiding him just as Steve had earlier. Now this was familiar, this was comforting. Peter eases back against Tony’s body, just as one of Tony’s hands covered Peter’s over the table and then over his hand which was holding the handle of the cue.

“ _this_ ,” Tony whispered and guided Peter’s hands and stance so that together they pushed the solid white ball toward a solid red one in the right corner pocket and sinks it in, “is how you play the game.”

Biting his lip now, Peter rises up and Tony pulls up a stool in case the younger man needed more pointers in the game, little did both of them know, Steve had been watching them carefully.

Later as the night drew to a close, Tony offered Peter a ride home, well at least that was what Tony had said out loud, Tony was actually going to take Peter back to his place. Peter had waited for Tony by the car when Tony came lightly jogging up to him, “What’s up?” Peter asked with a quizzical eyebrow lift, Tony shook his head and grins, “Oh nothing.” Peter merely shrugs and enters the car.

Back at Tony’s, Peter was attacked before the front door even shut. The younger man was a little confused until he finally understood. Oh he must have baited Steve earlier when he came to “help” Peter with his game; well Tony isn’t the only one that knew how to play.

“Do you want to know how he touches me, Tony? How sweetly he kisses me? How heavy handed he is while he holds me down?” Peter asked breathlessly just as Tony pulls away to remove Peter’s shirt and was working on his jeans.  
  
“What?” Tony’s head raises and his deep brown eyes bore into Peter’s own set of chocolate brown.

“I’ve seen how you look at him; it’s the same look I used to give you before we got involved.” Peter had a look of contempt on his face, Tony of course didn’t understand why or at least he acted like he didn’t but Peter wasn’t fooled.

“Peter, you’ve got it all wrong…” Tony shakes his head and places his hands on either side of Peter’s face, “I’m not the one that wants Steve, _you_ are.”

“Huh?” Peter ogled at Tony bemusedly, “What the heck are you talking about? I don’t like Steve! Well not like _that_ anyway.”

Tony began to laugh. It was a genuinely happy, slap on the knee, holding your sides until you’re red in the face, laugh. “Oh shit Peter!” he snorted and even wiped a tear from his eye, “We’re fucking idiots.”

“Speak for yourself,” Peter scrunched up his nose and looked indignantly at the older man, “Though I may agree that I’m fucking an idiot or an idiot is fucking me either way it’s b—“  
  
“Pete, shut up,” Tony pulls the younger man in for a scorching kiss, Peter moaned and allowed Tony’s tongue to caress and curl over his own, “Now let’s get back to doing what we do best.”  
  
“You want to fight crime _now_?”  
  
Tony growled with frustration, “No, _fucking_!”

“Oh. Okay.”

Steve was no long an issue between them anymore or anyone else for that matter.

...

**Author's Note:**

> By the way Amsterdam Billiards is a real place, I checked it out on google, never been there before but it looks cool: http://amsterdambilliards.com/


End file.
